This proposal is to transfer this grant to the Sidney Farber Cancer Institute from the State University of New York at Buffalo. It represents no significant changes in the research objectives. The objective is to collaborate with the Eastern Cooperative Oncology Group and the Radiation Therapy Oncology Group on all activities associated with the planning, conduct, data collection, and analysis of clinical trials in cancer. Research is also conducted on statistical and computer methodology aimed at improving and making more efficient the scientific quality of the studies.